


war was just a game

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Bucky Barnes Feels, Ficlet, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: — Давай играть в солдатов, — сказал Стив. Баки не хотел, но играл, ведь Стив его попросил.





	war was just a game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [war was just a game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486213) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> криво-косо-механически, в скором времени вернусь к этому переводу и отредачу, но хочется выложить хд

— Давай играть в солдатов, — сказал Стив, когда им было девять.

Баки не играл в них раньше — у него были только сестры, и его больше интересовал бейсбол, но он все равно согласился, ведь Стив его попросил. Лето, яркое солнце, пистолеты ребята сделали из палок, пули заменили камнями. Стив был застрелен в живот и, как настоящий герой, умер в костлявых руках Баки. Старый мистер Макгрейди с другой стороны улицы закричал, чтобы они прекратили свой балаган, потому что некоторые люди, живущие здесь, уже прошли через войну; никому не нужно видеть легкомысленных мальчишек, притворяющихся, будто это игра. Они убежали, хихикая.

— Давай играть в солдатов, — сказал Стив, когда им было одиннадцать. У Стива снова началась пневмония, и он не мог встать с кровати. Он отдал Баки, своему командующему офицеру, отчет о взрыве, который пережил. Он простонал от боли, и Баки не шелохнулся, хотя его сердце билось тяжело. Уже было не так смешно слышать этот звук по-настоящему, а не как два дня назад, но Баки продолжил играть, ведь Стив его попросил.

— Давай играть в солдатов, — сказал Стив, когда им было пятнадцать. Баки знал: они выросли из игр. Но он все равно согласился, ведь Стив его попросил. Баки обнял Стива одной рукой, и они склонили свои головы, прижались к друг другу плечами против вражеского огня. Их близость вела только к одной вещи, и Стив сказал, он слышал, парни с доков говорили, что иногда это было той частью войны, о которой молчат.  
— В беде любой выход хорош, — сообщили они. Баки ничего не ответил. Он не видел беды.

— Давай играть в солдатов, — сказал Стив, когда им было двадцать пять. Очередная "4F" отпечаталась на очередном документе. Стив не бросал попыток, не мог пропустить шанс выйти на фронт и выполнить свой долг. Стив всегда хотел быть солдатом. Европу охватил хаос, и дядя Сэм нуждался в добровольцах. Баки ещё предстояло увидеть, какую судьбу дядя Сэм уготовил ему. Он понимал, люди страдали, и сочувствовал им, но не желал, чтобы Стив уходил. Единственное, что он мог сделать ради него — это последовать за ним или, может, направить его туда. Он больше не хотел играть, но согласился, ведь Стив его попросил.

— Давай играть в солдатов, — сказал Стив, шепча в мокрую шею Баки, когда им было двадцать семь. Одной рукой Стив откинул его волосы со лба, а другой крепко держал за талию. Баки громко кричал, они оба проснулись; ему снилось, как он вновь лежал на столе, рядом с иглами, и очки Золы поблескивали над ним. Стив собирал команду, чтобы захватить Гидру. Стив был лидером. Стиву нужны были помощники, и Баки был лучшим в своём деле. Он больше не хотел этим заниматься. Он устал, ему было холодно, его тело не болело, когда следовало. 

Это была не игра. Но Баки играл, ведь Стив его попросил.


End file.
